Los 6 ponies elementales (Saga 1)
by DolphyLee
Summary: Darkfirelee un pony capaz de controlar el fuego llega gracias a la princesa Luna a Equestria al saber sobre posibles amenazas futuras el entrena con la princesa Twilight para controlar sus poderes pero no es el único con poderes elementales...
1. Cap 1 Mi origen

**Hola!**

**Este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste siempre estoy abierto a sugerencias o a opiniones que me quieras dar.**

**DISFRUTEN :D!**

Mi nombre es Darkfirelee y soy un unicornio rojo de melena negra siempre me dijeron que yo era diferente y no sabía en qué modo lo decían hasta que descubrí que el fuego era mi amigo… Ese mismo día gane mi cutiemark pero sabía que no era el único…

Antes de que Celestia encontrara los elementos de la armonía fue a un reino lejano llamado Light Kindom viajo teniendo el objetivo de buscar ayuda para derrotar a Discord pero el rey le negó su ayuda para derrotar tal amenaza, Celestia decepcionada volvió a Equestria... Años pasaron y se encontraron los elementos y el árbol... Después de que Twilight venció a Tirek , la armonía reinaba en Equestria pero esta vez, Luna sabia que esta paz no podría durar para siempre sabiendo el antecedente de su hermana fue a Light Kindom La respuesta del rey fue diferente esta vez el le hablo a Luna sobre una profecía que 6 ponis especiales capaces de controlar diferentes elementos de la naturaleza, Luna pensó que se refería a su queridas mane six ... así que no tuvo otra opción que volver a Equestria, ya en su carroza directo a Equestria ella antes de salir del reino vio una granja de peras incendiándose al bajar solo vio escombros quemados de la zona pero entre el fuego se vio un pony sin ninguna clase de quemadura o rasguño salió y vio a Luna afuera de la granja se inclino y le saludo , Luna preguntándole que si estaba bien le dijo que si y vio que su pesuña creo fuego pero al ver la impresión de la princesa este lo apagó , se dio cuenta de su poder y recordó lo que le dijo el rey ella le dijo que subiera a su carroza y fuera con ella el acepto...

(Ahora el narrador es Dark) Luna: entonces cuál es tu nombre

-Mi nombre es Dark...Darkfirelee y como ya lo sabrás soy un pony especial aun no lo puedo controlar mucho.

Luna: Es lo que pensaba y que hacías en una granja de peras

Dark: era el único lugar que me quedaba de recuerdo de mis padres... antes de que murieran

Luna: ¿y dime que le paso a tus padres?

Dark: nunca conocí a mi madre y mi padre era guardia del castillo del rey pero murió en guerra ,me quede con mi abuelo y hace 2dias también murió solo me quedaba su granja de peras ...pero tuve una visión sobre su reino princesa un mal se acerca ...

Luna: si lo mismo siento y ...espere un momento que no eras un unicornio

Dark: oh es un hechizo que me enseño mi padre puedo cambiar a Pegaso por unos minutos ...pero el efecto es por unos minutos

Luna: *Un hechizo asi no se ve mucho en equestria *... oh mira llegamos

Dark: Así que no me dijo para que me quiere?

Luna: Necesitamos más protección para Equestria y eres el candidato perfecto... bien ya llegamos al castillo iré a hablarle a mi hermana sígueme *Nos dirigíamos a la sala de tronos *

Luna fue al trono de Celestia donde ella se encontraba...Era obvio que se hablaban sobre mí, Celestia se dirigió a mí y me pregunto: ¿Que tanto controlas tus poderes?

Le respondí: perfectamente

Celestia: está bien te mandaré con mi queri... ¿que no eras un Pegaso?

Dark: es un hechizo...

Celestia: prepárenle una carroza y envíenlo con Twilight Sparkle...

Durante el pequeño viaje reflexione un poco todo pasaba tan rápido apenas conocía un poco a este reino solo había leído sobre el y esta fue mi gran oportunidad para visitarlo pero no fue como lo espereba

En fin la carroza llego a su destino conmigo en el y la princesa Luna acompañándome fue ahí donde nos separamos y también donde vivía la princesa Twilight….


	2. Cap 2 Mi maestra y mi mejor amigo

Bueno ya estoy enfrente de su casa solo tengo que tocar su puerta… *escucha un sonido extraño *

Darkfi: ¿Qué rayos?

*Cambia a pegaso*

*twilight abre la puerta*

Twi: Hola… tu debes ser el "alumno" que dice la princesa Celestia Darkfirelee ¿no?

Darkfi: Ese soy yo! Estoy aquí por qué Celestia dice que tu puedes enseñarme a controlar ….. Magia

Twi: Pero eres un pegaso que ¿quieres que te enseñe a volar?

Darkfi: QUE! …Oh espera

*Cambia a unicornio*

Twi: Oh… hechizo de cambio yo estaba a punto de aprenderlo pero ya sabes… Termine alicornio

*Twilight lo invita a pasar y se sientan en un sofá*

Twi: Dime…¿Cuánto sabes de magia?

Darkfi: Pues ahora que lo dices… No mucho mi padre me enseñaba este murió cuando era un niño mi abuelo era un pony terrenal y el rey sabía que sobre mi poder me tenía miedo y alentó a todos a tenerme no podía salir de casa sin que me llamaran monstruo no podía salir de la granja de mi abuelo me enseño a cultivar pero no podía salir nunca supe sobre magia…

Twi: **(¿porque le tendrían miedo será ese poder que menciono?)** ..Está bien empezáramos desde lo más básico… pero sabes un hechizo muy avanzado y no los básicos espero que resulte fácil… Está bien levanta este libro

*lo levanta con un poco de dificultad*

Twi: No está mal pero…. SPIKE!

Spike: Si twilight?

Twi: Bien levanta a Spike

*Levanta a Spike por poco tiempo*

Twi: Bien **(esta vez le diré algo más difícil algo que ni yo pueda hacer solo para bromear)** Enciende esa vela…

Darkfi: ¿Segura?

Twi: Claro que si vamos hazlo

*Le dispara a la vela encendiéndola y quemando un par de libros*

Twi: ¿Ah eso te referías con tu poder?

Darkfi: Exactamente… Si quieres desacerté de mí no hay problema solo deja…

Twi: ¿No porque lo haría? tienes un gran poder y yo soy la pony perfecta para enseñarte a controlarlo

*Twilight le entrega un libro*

Twi: Y lee esto…

Darkfi: mmmh… Mis primeros pasos para la magia…. Muy graciosa princesa

Twi: Por favor llámame Twilight y enserio léelo te servirá y ten…

*le entrega 27 libros más*

Darkfi: Esta bien iré a leer

Estuve toda la noche leyendo mientras Twilight y Spike dormían tantos hechizos que memorizar pero ninguno que me ayude con mis poderes de fuego….

Amanecía de nuevo y estaba a punto de terminar el último libro

Twi: ¡Buenos Días! … Mi pequeño alumno

Darkfi: Que ya es de día … apenas acabo de terminar

Twi: Hey Spike por que no llevas a Darkfirelee a que conozca el pueblo

Spike: Estaba a punto de decírtelo

*Salen de la casa de Twilight*

Spike: Bien te mostrare este es Sugarcube Corner….

*después de una larga visita a todo el pueblo*

Cerca de Sweet Apple Acres escuche a alguien llorando

Darkfi: Esta bien Spike déjame ver por última vez el pueblo ve a casa de Twilight ya se llegar a ya

Spike: No hay problema amigo

*Se va corriendo a casa de twilight*

Voy a ver que es ese ruido me llama la atención

*fue asía el ruido*

Era una pequeña pegaso naranja con crin fuxia no entendía por que lloraba no parecía lastimada así que fui a preguntarle qué pasaba… Me dijo que se llamaba scootaloo había rendido que no importa lo ella haga nunca volaría le dije que ya se lo que se sentía, enojada me dijo de que hablas solo eres un unicornio

*Cambia a pegaso*

Darkfi: me llevo 7 años aprender a volar

Scoot: ¿Qué? ¿Eres un pegaso?

Darkfi: Soy los 2…. Pero no importa vamos no te rindas yo sé que no puedes volar de la noche a la mañana yo aprendí de una manera difícil pero tú puedes vamos

Scoot: Si lo sé pero llevo tanto tiempo intentándolo

Darkfi: No te rindas ven sube a mi ala

*se sube*

Scoot: Ahora salta y trata de volar

*Vuela poco segundo*

Darkfi: buen prueba de nuevo

*Y así hasta el atardecer*

Darkfi: Lo ves vuelas más tiempo probemos mañana a la misma hora ¿esta bien?

Scoot: Esta bien señor… ¿Darkfi?

Darkfi: Sep... Está bien adiós scootaloo

Scoot: Adiós señor

*Se dirigió a casa de twilight*

Volví a casa y dormí a la mañana siguiente Twilight me despertó y me dijo:

Twi: Despierta… Necesito que me hagas un favor

Darkfi: ¿Que pasa ahora?

Twi: Encontré en un libro una poción que tal vez ayude a tus poderes necesito que vayas al bosque everfree a encontrar el ultimo ingrediente de la poción es una flor azul muy especial pero si no encuentras también está mi amiga zebra zecora pero tranquilo Spike ira contigo…

*Fue galopando rápidamente a el bosque*

Darkfi: Dime Spike ¡desde cuando estas con twilight?

Spike: Bueno siempre e estado con ella desde que nací

Darkfi: … Cuando me distes el recorrido vi que mirabas mucho tiempo a Rarity ¿no? ¿Tienes algo especial con ella?

Spike:*sonrojado* mmmph… bueno si… digo no…Tal vez

Darkfi: *Se reía* Venga amigo no crees que es algo … Mayor no lo sé tal vez si miras un poco más debajo de ella tal vez su hermanita

Spike: Es que Rarity me gusta aunque no me presta mucha atención… pero sweetie bell … está bien si me gusta pero un poco

Darkfi: Lo sabía se verían tan bien juntos

Spike: Bueno tú no te quedas atrás… eh vi como veías a la princesa Luna cuando te bajabas de su carroza

Darkfi:*Nervioso* Pssss… de que hablas amigo… Mira el lugar que dijo Twilight pero no hay ninguna sola flor

*Cae un trueno cerca de ellos*

Los 2 : ¿Que rayos? Es de dia…


	3. Cap 3 Le tenia miedo a los truenos

**Cap. 3 No soy el único**

Darkfi: Enserio a lo único que le tengo un poco de miedo cae a esta hora

Spike: Tranquilo este bosque es muy raro

*Ven la planta especial*

Darkfi: Pero aquí no hay ninguna planta

*Algo se mueve entre los arbustos*

Decepcionados de que no hubiera ni una sola flor en las plantas estaban listos para irse pero algo… más bien alguien salto de los arbustos y nos atacó… bueno a mí

?:*Enojado*¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?

Darkfi: Tranquilo amigo… ¿Qué te pasa?** (Sus ojos rojos me perturban)**

?: Respuesta incorrecta y no soy tu amigo…Tendré que matarte

Darkfi: ¿QUE?

*Le dispara fuego en la cara* Al parecer no sufrió quemaduras

?: ¿Espera tú también?...

*Su pesuña comienza a brotar chispas hasta convertirse en pequeños rayos*

Darkfi: No lo creo… Eres como yo

*Se escucha una voz a lo lejos*

?: Déjalo en paz son amigos

Spike: Yo conozco esa voz… ¡Zecora!

Zecora: Así es mi pequeño amigo, ven Thunder tenemos que volver a casa

Thunder: Espera Zecora te lo dije que no era el único… Amigo enséñale

*Encendió su pesuña y la apaga*

Zecora: Tú debes ser el pony especial que menciono Twilight me dijo que vendrías… Vienes por las flores azules verdad

Darkfi: Si pero ya no queda ninguna

Thunder: Están en nuestra casa yo las acabo de llevar para hacer una poción que me ayude con mis poderes

Darkfi: Por la misma razón la buscaba

*Todos se dirigieron a casa de Zecora*

Darkfi: Oye cuanto tiempo llevas aquí

Thunder: Bueno mi nombre es Thunder Kevin y Zecora me encontró hace un par de meses no recuerdo mucho pero me a ayudado a recordar poco a poco…

Si ahí me encontraba yo con un pony idéntico a mí era amarillo ojos rojos y crin aqua … Su cutiemark era lo que podría ser una nube oscura con 3 rayos saliendo de ella y era mejor amigo de una zebra

Darkfi: Bueno ya estamos aquí Zecora ¿crees que puedes terminar la poción?

Zecora: ¿Terminarla? Ya tengo 2 recipientes llenos

Darkfi: ¿Tan rápido?

Thunder: Si ella es la mejor en esto

*Los 2 toma la poción*

Darkfi: Esta algo acida

Thunder: Yo la siento dulce

*Los 2 gritan*

Los dos: Esto duele demasiado

*Se desmayan*

*Despiertan en la casa de Zecora y Twilight ya se encontraba ahí*

Darkfi: ¿Qué ocurrió?

Twi: Se desmayaron pero al parecer Thunder se levantó primero que tu… ve está ahí afuera

Thunder: Darkfi ven esto tiene que ver con nuestros poderes…

*Se levanta y galopa hacia donde él se encontraba*

Thunder: Creo que esto es el efecto de la poción

*Le dispara a un árbol y le rompe*

Darkfi: ohhh… Déjame probar pero déjame probar en otra cosa puede crear un incendio

*Le dispara a una piedra*

Thunder: Amigo se que hay un gran diferencia entre un tronco y una roca pero esa ''bala'' fue muy pequeña…

Darkfi: Déjame probar de nuevo…

*Le disparo a la piedra pero esta vez repetidamente *

Los 2 se quedan impresionados

Thunder: ¿Sabes cuantas disparates?

Darkfi: Siempre fui malo en matemáticas pero eso… fueron demasiadas ''balas'' fueron como 100 por minuto

Thunder: Esta anocheciendo hay que ir a descansar **(aunque acabamos de levantarnos)**

Darkfi: Creo que olvide algo… oh ¡SCOOTALOO!

*Galopea hacia Sweet Apple Acres*

Darkfi: Oh Scootaloo sigues aquí ¡Gracias a Celestia! Perdón por la tardanza está bien comencemos

Scoot: Claro que sí señor pero antes ellas son mis amigas Appleblom su familia es dueña de esta granja y ella es Sweetie Bell

*Está bien comencemos*

Mientras tanto nosotros al parecer no éramos los únicos que estábamos entrenando Thunder Kevin aprendió también a invocar tormentas así que cancele el entrenamiento con Scootaloo y sus amigas y todos fuimos a nuestras casas ya era muy tarde y yo no podía dormir esa tormenta me traía recuerdos sobre mi padre … y a mi primer enfado recordé que casi a todos esos pobres niños y si eso le pasaba a Thunder Kevin porque esa tormenta no era normal yo sabía que el la había hecho caían demasiados truenos y relámpagos cerca del bosque no tuve remedio que salir a investigar … Salí sin ninguna protección hacia la lluvia lo cual iso que volviera al instante porque cada gota de agua era como si te apuñalaran recordé uno de los hechizo de los libros … un campo de fuerza … ya me encontraba en la casa de Zecora y al parecer nadie corría peligro al parecer Thunder Kevin y Zecora se estaban … hmmmmm **'' Repartiéndose amor mutuamente ''**

**Nota del autor:** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Así que después de ver ese escena no tuve elección que volver a casa pero estaba a punto de irme cuando de repente vi que una roca venia directo a la casa de Zecora asi que no tuve elección que interrumpirlos y gritarles

Darkfi: ¡CUIDADO CHICOS!

Thunder: Dark… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí y que haces detrás de esa ventana?

Darkfi: Lo suficiente para decirles que salgan de esta casa ¡RAPIDO!

Thunder Kevin logro salir antes de la colisión pero Zecora estaba a punto de salir cuando la casa se destruyó con una pierna de Zecora adentro ella se fracturo esta y entonces Twilight llego momentos después para tratar de curarla y yo me puse a reconstruir su casa al parecer no fue tan grave como lo esperaba pero ella decía que dolía aunque ella parecía muy valiente fui con Thunder a investigar un poco sobre esta roca gigante él tuvo la teoría que un rayo la pudo haber movido pero al parecer esta parecía arrancado del suelo era obvio que fue movida por alguien no por algo encontramos unas huellas pero estas se desvanecían como lodo entre la lluvia solo se notaba a ver unos agujeros como los de los topos …. Tal vez fueron topos pero para que movería una piedra

Volvimos a nuestras respectivas a casas aunque no había terminado de construir la casa de ellos Twilight los invito a pasar la noche con nosotros y no fue hasta la mañana siguiente que logre terminar su casa y volvieron a seguir trabajando en pociones

Thunder: Pudimos haberla destruido y no dejar a la pobre Zecora en ese estado y además que ¿hacías ayer a esa misma hora?

Darkfi: Creo que me debes un gracias de no morir aplastado mientras tu estabas … bueno haciendo cosas con ella…


	4. Cap 4 Una piedra en el camino

**Cap.4 Una piedra en el camino…**

Ya han pasado un mes desde que conocí a Thunder Kevin, tome la poción especial y que una piedra casi aplaste a Zecora y desde ese día todo ha sido muy normal eh tomado tiempo para aprender más sobre la amistad y conocer a las mane six… al parecer a Applejack no les agrandan las peras pero eso no importa mucho ayudaba a Fluttershy con sus animales y aunque siempre terminaba siempre termina saliendo con una nube que me mojaba de chocolate al salir de su casa **(Maldito Discord)**…Seguía entrenado a Scootaloo pero aún me inquietaba el asunto de la piedra hasta que un dia…

Todo comenzó como una mañana normal el sol brillaba Twilight me seguía pidiendo que leyera más libros un día típico… Thunder Kevin y Zecora tocaron la puerta y traían otra poción…

Thunder: Dark ¡TOMA ESTO! *Abre la boca de Darkfi y hace que lo trague*

Darkfi: ahg… Sabe horrible… pero me sabe familiar ¿qué es esto?

Zecora: Es la poción especial que le dieron sus disparos diferentes se llama ''Tu verdadero poder''

Darkfi: ¿Y por qué la tomamos de nuevo?

Thunder: Yo creía que si la bebíamos podíamos obtener nuevos poderes pero al parecer no nos dio nada…

Darkfi: Si sabe horrible y no nos da nada es mejor que dejes la tuya en esta mesa

*Lo deja en una mesa*

Zecora: Esta bien volvamos a casa… tenemos que seguir trabajando en las pociones

*Se van de la casa*

Después de que ellos se fueron solo estaba Twilight y yo en casa Spike salió a ayudar a Rarity y Sweetie Bell a conseguir gemas… Y como siempre Twilight insistía en que leyera hasta que vi en un libro algo sobre mi reino estaba a punto de leer cuando de repente…

Shy: ¡DARKFI ESTAS AQUÍ NECESITO TU AYUDA!

Darkfi: ¿Qué Fluttershy? **(Qué raro ella no es así ¿que pasara por qué grita)**

Shy: Es una emergencia

*Sale de inmediato a ver lo que sucedía*

Antes de salir de casa Twilight me dijo que saldría a una junta de princesas no me llamo mucho la atención así que fui con Fluttershy

Shy: Unos topos parecen… enfermos cerca de… mi casa crees… que podríamos… ver que… les pasa

Darkfi: Esta bien Fluttershy veamos que les pasan a esos pequeños topos…

*Fuimos a ver los topos*

Darkfi: Parecen solo cansados no enfermos solo déjalos descansar y para mañana estarán como siempre

Shy: Muchas gracias… amigo… aunque… mira ese agujero no te parece un poco… raro parece de…topo

*Se acercan al agujero*

Darkfi: **(Es** **muy parecido al agujero cerca de la casa de Zecora donde se encontraba la piedra)**… Lo vez Fluttershy no es nada solo…

*Un pony sale del agujero y se lleva a Fluttershy*

Fue ahí donde un encapuchado se llevó a fluttershy hasta la casa de Twilight…. Ahí se detuvo y dejo a Fluttershy atrapado con las pesuñas atrapados al suelo por lo que parecía ser piedras … lo seguí hasta la casa de Twilight y ahí fue donde me comenzó atacar me tiraba pequeñas piedras que parecían inofensivas pero dolían demasiado el las controlaba y yo no tuve otra opción que hacer lo mismo… hubo un tiroteo entre mi rápido fuego y sus piedras … era seguro que él también era un elemental y tenia de rehén a Fluttershy no sé lo que quería pero la casa estaba quedando incendiada y pensar lo que me diría Twilight al volver… y decidí resolver esto como ponies civilizados … discutiéndolo

Darkfi: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?

?: Tu verdadero poder…

Darkfi: … ¿QUE? … ah claro la poción… jamás no dejare que tengas un mejor equipo… ¿Por qué eres malo no se tus intensiones pero deben de ser malas...**(Tengo un plan lo distraigo con la poción rompo donde el frasco y cuando se distraiga rescato a Fluttershy y lo mato… si el plan perfecto)**

?: Dámelo o tu amiga no sale con vida aquí

La pobre Fluttershy estaba muy asustada para hablar… o para reaccionar ella solo estaba llorando así que ejecute mi plan… lo cual no salió como esperaba al parecer sus poderes de piedra también incluían moldear la piedra así que cuando rompí el frasco solo saco la tierra donde estaba el líquido y lo moldeo como un frasco … solo la bebió y se quitó la capucha y libero a fluttershy pero justo la casa se estaba despedazando por el gran conflicto asiendo que muchos libros le cayeran a Fluttershy ... Era café tenía la crin amarilla y sus ojos azules sus nuevos poderes le dieron le concedieron que ya no disparaba simples piedras al parecer estas podrían ser pegadas a una superficie y explotaban **(Desearía tener ese tipo de disparo) **Disparo a una pared la iso explotar y huyo solo quede en la casa hecha trizas con Fluttershy era obvio que él era fue el que intento asesinarnos en la piedra gigantes… pero porque que le habíamos hecho Thunder y yo para que nos hiciera esto

Minutos después Fluttershy despertó y Luna, Celestia y Twilight a la casa se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver la casa… una muy mala y adivinen a quien fue el único que encontraron en la escena del crimen…


	5. Cap 5 ¿Viviendo como rey?

**Cap. 5 ¿Viviendo como rey?**

Después de que pasara el asunto del elemental de piedra y destruir la casa Twilight las 3 princesas muy furiosas … conmigo yo era el único culpable y no lo podía negar la casa se iso cenizas no habían testigos … pero Fluttershy dijo la verdad les conto sobre el secuestro y que la salve … Spike llego poco después de ellas … asi es Twilight, Spike y yo estábamos sin casa … las princesas venían para ver mi progreso y solo vieron la destrucción de la casa sin ninguna opción y viviendo en la nada acudimos a la promesa de la princesa Celestia … Nos quedaríamos en el Catillo Real si prometía que no usara ninguno de mis poderes … creo que Twilight lamentaba más la perdida de sus libros que su casa pero asi fue un par de guardias llegaron un par de guardias y se llevaron lo poco valioso … y un par de libros por suerte sobrevivió el libro que decía algo sobre mi reino… estaba ansioso de acomodarme en el castillo y leer un poco más sobre el … antes de partir le dije a Thunder Kevin y a Zecora sobre la noticia y que protegiera ponyville mientras yo no me encontrara y que tuviera cuidado con el pony de piedra y que no sabemos mucho sobre el … así fue yo creí que vivir en el castillo fuera fácil pero pasaba lo mismo de mi infancia me trataban como fenómeno … Celestia dijo que reconstruiría de nuevo la anterior casa … cuando ya estábamos en Canterlot los ponies de ahí ya sabían sobre mis poderes me veían como algo si fuera tan horrible verme … **(estoy seguro de que no están malo…) **Bueno nos acomodamos en el castillo de Canterlot me dieron mi propio cuarto seguían desconfiando de mi era mas una prisión que un cuarto solo mi cuarto tenia afuera 36 guardias ''previniendo'' que yo ha haga cenizas algo estábamos en la sala de tronos donde nos encontrábamos Spike , las 3 princesas y yo

*Spike me da un pequeño golpe*

Spike: Hey Darkfi mira… *señala a Luna* no creas que no me he olvidado de nuestra conversación anterior…

Darkfi: …. Cállate Spike*Le lanza fuego en la cola*

Spike: *trata de apagárselo* oye duele…

Darkfi: Por favor Spike eres un dragón no te gusta el fuego

*se acerca Luna*

Luna: No llevas ni una hora aquí y ya estas rompiendo tu única reglas

Darkfi: Si princesa lo siento

Darkfi: Oye Spike si te digo que si me dejas en paz…

Spike: tómalo como un hecho

Podía negarlo pero era un hecho me gustaba la princesa Luna, Twilight me contaba siempre sobre las aventuras de Celestia y Luna cuando no podía dormir ella y yo no podía dormir escuchándola cuando volvimos al siguiente día…

Luna me estaba esperando en la sala de los tronos Twilight y Spike venían conmigo lo que no duro mucho tiempo ya que cuando llegamos Luna nos dijo que nos dejáramos solo…

Luna: Mi hermana me dijo que si algo sale dañando tú lo pagarías de una u otra forma… Pero sé que tu no tuvieras la culpa asi que tengo un plan que también podía beneficiarte… E estado viéndote desde que llegaste a Equestria Celestia te dejo que fueras con Twilight con una condición yo te eh observado cuando conociste a Thunder Kevin… hasta tus sueños (**Mas íntimos…)** Pero te hace falta disciplina te enviare a entrenar con los nuevos reclutas también tu amigo… Mañana en la mañana empezaras… recluta pero después Twilight me menciono tu problema con la magia asi que también iras a la escuela de magia que asistió la princesa Twilight y después te enviaremos a la academia Wonderbolt esperemos que te acepten

Darkfi: Esta bien princesa espero que tanto trabajo me ayude…. Y princesa tiene que dejar de ver mis sueños

Ese mismo día la mane six llego de visita a ver a Twilight como yo no podía ir más a Ponyville era un gran camino en tren le dije a Rainbow Dash que entrene a Scootaloo…. Y como dijo Luna me encontraba en el campo donde se entrenaban los guardias y también Thunder Kevin estaba conmigo…. Y aunque no estaba seguro en este campo había demasiadas piedras… Sabía que el chico piedra estaba con nosotros de alguna u otra forma pero no era asi … pero cada día tenía que ir a otro lugar para entrenarme la Escuela de magia, el campo de entrenamiento de guardias y la academia Wonderbolt … En el campo de los guardias un General era el que peor nos trataba pero era muy amigo mío era como un padre era el general Alex Blade siempre nos hablaba sobre enemigos que vencían con su fiel lanza dice que la tuvo desde que era un niño…

Pero yo no era el único en esto de entrenarse al otro lado del reino entre Equestria y Light Kindom había un volcán de pequeño siempre me asustaba pero no sabía lo que vivía allí

Chrysi: Muy bien Stone Hearth bebiste la poción y trajiste al Rey sombra y más changelings vas bien hijo mío…

Stone: Si Reina Chrysalis … Tambien esta lista la poción solo un sorbo puede convertir al pony menos fiel en un rebelde changeling

Rey s.: ….

Stone: Ya ise lo que me pidió podría decírmelo ahora… ya sabe lo de mis…. Padres

Chrysi: No del todo … has olvidado a los otros 2 … Mientras sigan vivos no puedes saber nada yo seguire siendo tu madre desde entonces y a el considéralo como tu padre…


	6. Cap 6 El mundo de los sueños

**Cap 6. El mundo de los sueños**

Este entrenamiento es muy costoso a veces solo me gustaría dormir pero no es así siempre entrenar y entrenar… o leer pero aún seguía investigando sobre el elemental de piedra ¿cuándo volvería a aparecer? ¿Cuál serán sus intenciones? ¿Había alguien que lo mandara? Scootaloo me había mandado cartas sobre sus clases de vuelo con Rainbow dash, Fluttershy no se a acercado a otro agujero de topo a menos que sea necesario… Un día Celestia, Twilight, Candace y Shining Armor estaban en un salón un poco sucio pero al parecer era como un espacio restringido no podía entrar nadie… Lo raro es que Luna no estaba Thunder Kevin ya era guardia del castillo aprobó todo para serlo yo era mejor pero le di el puesto a el…

Darkfi: ¿Alguna idea de porque la junta?

Thunder: No tengo ni la menor idea han estado aquí desde la mañana

Darkfi: ¿Y Luna?

Thunder: Tranquilo Romeo… Está en el imperio de Cristal…

Darkfi: No me refería a eso **(Estúpido Spike de seguro ya le conto a toda Equestria)…** Me refería que porque no está en esa ''reunión''

Thunder: Te llama la curiosidad ¿Verdad?... tengo un plan si quieres averiguar de qué se trata…

Thunder: Ok… con mis poderes are que caiga un trueno este llama la atención de las princesas les digo a los guardias que hay un problema en la entrada del castillo mientras vamos a la entrada tu entras… ocúltate muy rápido la es muy oscura

Y así fue cuando Thunder lanzo el trueno y distrajo a los guardias era mi oportunidad… El salón estaba lleno de antorchas pero aun asi era muy oscuro encendí mi pesuña y la levante… haciendo pensar que era una antorcha… podía oír un poco sobre la conversación…

Celestia: Pero aun así Nightmare Moon podría escapar necesitamos saber quién tomo el bastón de los sueños… Si Nightmare Moon lo obtiene podría escapar de Luna…

Shining: Si enviamos a alguien al mundo de los sueños podríamos saber quién lo tiene

Candace: Podría ser muy riesgoso… y el único modo de ir es dormir cerca del bastón…

Twi: Yo sé un hechizo para enviarte aún tengo que practicarlo pero estoy segura que ya lo puedo hacer…

*Mi voz se escucha entre la oscuridad*

Darkfi: Yo me ofrezco a ir y Thunder también…

*Se ve a alguien en la puerta*

Thunder: ¿Nosotros que?

Volviendo a la reunión…

Darkfi: Nos ofrecemos a no dejar que Nightmare Moon escape… según entiendo Luna la tiene atrapada en el mundo de los sueños y si llega obtener este tal ''Bastón de los sueños'' ella lograría escapar… supongo que se separaría de Luna teniendo su propio cuerpo … si eh estado entrenado por algo y me trajeron aquí para eliminar amenazas esta es el momento…

Twi: ¿Estás seguro? Yo se que te eh entrenado bien pero … creo que esto es mucho para ti

Darkfi: Vamos sabes que lo lograre además voy con Thunder…

Shining: ¿Espera quién es él?

Celestia: Esta bien mañana en la noche tú y Thunder estarán en ese mundo no dejen que Nightmare Moon obtenga el bastón y averigüen quien lo robo…

Darkfi: Todo sea por mantener a Equestria a salvo…** (Y a Luna)**

Darkfi: Gracias por la oportunidad Princesa Twilight *La abraza y se va*

Shining: ¿Quién es él y por qué abraza a mi hermana? **(No entiendo nada…)**

Esa misma noche… Yo estaba listo para dormir pero mi sueño fue algo raro… creo que vi a 7 manchas Roja, Amarilla, Café, Azul, Gris, Celeste y Negra… Pero la mancha Negra se extendía era como si devoraba a las demás hasta que todo se hiciera negro pero las manchas café y rojas quedaran intactas … pero la café y la roja trataban de liberar a las demás ...Esto me parecía muy raro … Desperté recordé que cuando vivía con Twilight siempre me contaba sobre Luna y Celestia… Recordé que decía que si tocabas las pesuñas de Luna estas podrían enseñarme más con claridad y tenía que saber que significaba este sueño… No tuve otra opción tuve que ir al cuarto de Luna… Ya había venido de su viaje en el Imperio de cristal… tuve la suerte de que la entrada a su habitación la cuidaba Thunder… pero…

Darkfi: Thunder déjame entrar es una emergencia tuve un sueño… más bien algo como una epifanía y tengo que hablar con Luna

Thunder: Espera, espera… ¿Estás seguro que no quieres entrar por otra cosa?

Darkfi: Kevin… Este no es momento para pensar en… eso … Necesito entrar es una emergencia…

Thunder: Esta bien… Entra

Thunder al abrir la puerta silenciosamente para que ella no se enterara entre y al cerrarla solo escuche un susurro de el **''ah crece tan rápido…''** solo pensé...** (Pero yo soy mayor que el…)** bueno esperaba ver a Luna en su cama para ella no estaba ahí… Bueno o tenia insomnio o bueno era la princesa de la noche… Plan B ahora como hago para que toque su pesuña ella estaba en el mirador de su habitación viendo plenamente a la Luna … lentamente me acerque a ella hasta estar a la par de ella … vi por un momento el mirador y cerca de una ventana estaba Thunder observando como … cumplía la misión … Y es ahí donde Luna me vio…

Luna: ¿Darkfirelee?... Que haces aquí *Se alejó del mirador*

Darkfi: ehh… bueno solo venía a pedirle un favor *se acerca al mirador*

Luna: Si y que es…

Darkfi: …

Thunder sabia… oh bueno Spike le conto que le tenía miedo a los truenos… así que él tuvo que hacer lo que tenía que hacer…

*Suena un trueno*

Darkfi: ¡AHHH! …

Del susto iso que me acercara a Luna hasta el punto de abrasarla ahí fue donde toque sus pesuñas y solo quede dormido y mire mejor el sueño…


	7. Cap 7 Un nuevo mund ¿Reino?

**Cap 7. Un extraño y nuevo mun… ¿Reino?**

Mi sueño… Este que no comprendí las manchas eran idénticas a las última vez que lo vi pero esta vez solo se distinguían las 3 primeras machas la roja, la amarilla y la marrón éramos los 3 elementales Thunder Kevin, El elemental de piedra y yo…

Esto no resolvía mucho sobre mi sueño moriríamos, nos atacarían supongo que los demás deben ser más elementales…

La mañana siguiente desperté en la cama de Luna ella no se encontraba ahí… Pero escuche a alguien entrar

Thunder: Buenos Días… Lo lograste campeón…

Darkfi: Si lo logre… Vi mi sueño…

Después fui a ver un poco la escena del ''crimen'' donde el bastón fue robado en un altar nada fue en limpio ningún cabello, escama… piedras nada estaba todo limpio solo un pequeño detalle un poco atrás de donde se encontraba el bastón habían unas partes del altar un poco quemadas como si alguien que tuviera fuego pasara sobre ellas… Me preguntaba cuanto podían durar sin acusarme pero paso todo el día y al parecer no encontraron esas marcas… Para pasar el rato leí una placa que estaba en el altar que contaba un poco sobre la historia del bastón:

''**Luna la única pony capaz de ir al mundo de los sueños no quería ser la única de ver las maravillas de este otro mundo al tener unos fragmentos de los elementos de la armonía y fusionándolos con su magia ella fue capaz de crear el bastón de los sueños este permitía que cualquier pony que lo obtuviera en la noche de luna llena fuera teletransportado a esta dimensión tan extraña, Pero este acceso ya no fue permitido ya que algunos ponies después de salir sufrían un horrible dolor de cabeza y otras partes del cuerpo al cabo de que estos murieran, también al derrotar a Nightmare Moon, Celestia mejoro el bastón con su magia para que Nightmare Moon fuera enviada a esta dimensión y no volver''**

Cae la noche ya era hora de que fuéramos a explorar el mundo de los sueños…

Twi: ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir? … no quiero que te pase nada podrías morir cuando vuelvas

Darkfi: Twilight, Por favor solo veré quien tiene el bastón y tratare de alejarme lo más posible de Nightmare Moon **(Shining deja de verme tan raramente ¬¬)**

Thunder: hmmm… Hola yo también quiero preocupación por mi

Darkfi: Lo siento no tuvimos tiempo para traer a Zecora…

Celestia: Muy bien cierren los ojos y dejen que la princesa Twilight los lleve sus cuerpos seguirán aquí pero sus mentes estará en la otra dimensión

Twi: Esta bien…

Ya con nuestros ojos cerrados Thunder y yo ya estábamos listos para ser llevados… pero hubo un percance no podíamos abrir nuestros ojos solo escuchábamos

Twi: Princesa no puedo… ya no resisto…

Celestia: Resiste…

Solo escuche el sonido de Twilight agonizando… pero nos teletransportamos a este nuevo mundo y al parecer Spike también fue pero no con nosotros…

Despertamos en este nuevo… ¿Reino? … este siempre de noche un castillo con mucha tinieblas era espantoso y ya me imaginaba quien podía estar reinando aquí Nightmare Moon estaba lleno de guardias pero estos eran todos como fantasmas

Darkfi: El mundo de los sueños donde se pueden ver los sueños de los otros y un nuevo mundo… me lo esperaban diferente

Thunder: ¡Mira quién tenemos aquí!...*Señala la entrada del castillo*

Darkfi: ¿El tipo de piedra? Que hace aquí

Thunder: Y no solo el… Chrysalis, el rey sombra, Discord y ¿Spike?

Darkfi: Spike que hace aquí también… Pero el lleva el bastón es una mala señal…

Thunder: Antes que nada ¿tenemos un plan?

Darkfi: Nope… pero Lo que tenemos que hacer es quitarle el bastón a Spike sigilosamente antes de que se lo entreguen a Nightmare Moon ya con el bastón usamos la magia del bastón para volver

Twi: ¿Dark?... Hola…

Darkfi: Princesa… ¿Esta aquí? ¿Es muy peligroso no la veo?

Twi: Aprendí un Hechizo de telepatía… y Zecora te dio una poción para que solo tú me escuches…

Darkfi: Princesa me alegra escucharla lo último que escuche de usted no fue agradable… Si la tuviera a mi lado le daría…

Shining: ¿Qué le darías?...

Twi: hmmm… También mi hermano tomo un poco de la poción

Thunder: Amigo no quiero decirte nada pero creo que estas volviéndote loco…

Darkfi: No estoy hablando con Twilight por telepatía

Thunder: ¿Qué?

Darkfi: tonterías de unicornios…. Y alicornia

Thunder: eh… está bien…

*Comienza a jugar con sus poderes*

Thunder: ehhh… Dark no quiero asustarte pero mira mis poderes…

Thunder al usar un poco sus poderes estos se veían diferentes estos rayos eran negros u oscuros… al disparar este se veía poderoso… no tardes para probarlo fuego oscuro alfin pegaba con mi nombre… supongo que el chico de piedra también le afectaba

El castillo no solo tenía el símbolo de Nightmare Moon si no uno extraño era un sol pero oscuro junto al de ella Thunder y yo… no sabríamos que significaba era muy confuso además estábamos un poco lejos para no llamar la atención pero Thunder al ver sus nuevos poderes lanzo un rayo al cielo exploto como un fuego artificial tuvimos suerte de solo alertar un par de guardias…


	8. Cap 8 El imperio del sol oscuro

**Cap 8. El reino del sol oscuro.**

_Twi: ¿Ya tiene un plan?_

_Shinning: si no queremos apresurarlos…._

Darkfi: Esta bien me convierto en pegaso y Thunder se va volando lejos hace caer un rayo y cuando se distraigan por el trueno yo le quitare el bastón a Spike y huimos fin de la historia evitamos problemas y listo….

*ponen en marcha el plan*

Todo iba tan bien… Thunder los distrajo pero yo no pude seguir la parte del plan ya apunto de quitarle me acerque a Spike y… Sus ojos eran como los del rey sombra fue muy raro parecía que lo estaba controlando eso significaba que poseía su cuerpo y el de Spike pero ¿por qué el? Spike o bueno el rey sombra en el cuerpo de Spike logro verme ya sabían que estábamos ahí…. Pude escuchar una voz en mi mente que decía ¡FUERA! Era muy grave parecía ser del rey sombra… ¿También tenía alguna conexión con él? Bueno no me importaba mucho en ese momento… mi reacción fue aprender un nuevo poder podía tele transportarme a la fuente de fuego más cercana una muy cercana una habitación con un par de guardias en realidad no les ise nada solo se espantaron al verme…

_Twi: ¿Qué hace Spike ahí? ¿Estás bien?_

_Shining: No recuperaste el bastón y ahora saben que están ahí esta va muy mal…_

_Darkfi: No me lo recuerdes…_

Thunder estaba luchando con ellos pero resulte estar en una habitación muy especial en la cual no tenía ni idea que mis poderes cambiarían totalmente ahí… era muy oscuro y escuche a alguien venir ise la estrategia de la reunión disfrace mi pesuña de antorcha…

Eran Discord, Chrysalis, El rey sombra, El chico de piedra y Spike…. Y tenían al pobre Thunder capturado… Y el premio mayor Nightmare Moon… Es más horrible de cerca … Pude escuchar su plan no era el que pensábamos ella no pensaba escapar… era algo que no creía pero hablaban de un viejo mito ''Solar Flame'' La versión malvada de Celestia se decía que al originarse Nightmare Moon se podría pensar que la princesa Celestia también podría transformarse en algo parecido… su plan combinar todos sus poderes y hacerla aparecer … tenía que impedir que pasara pero era tarde todos habían puesto algo de su poder en un portal haciéndolo un gran rayo tuve que impedirlo me balance sobre el rayo pero este e apuntaba a mí era insoportable el dolor Thunder reacciono rápido golpeo a los guardias y tomo el bastón trato de sacarme de ese rayo pero era tarde mi apariencia era diferente pues era demasiado esquelético … si mi piel se fue mi crin se volvió de fuego mis ojos negros y amarillos pero que rayos me pasaba era por tanta maldad que mi cuerpo tuvo …. Pero no era tiempo teníamos que escapar … mis poderes ya no eran negros eran morados podía ser por la trasformación pero fue demasiado tarde se había creado un portal donde el rayo fue lanzado era ella estaba saliendo tenía que impedirlo llame a Thunder … Los malos escaparon pero al irse el rey sombra llevaba una … bueno no lo pude ver bien era una especie de vara para irnos teníamos que esperar que Twilight recuperara fuerzas y solo estaba Nightmare Moon que peleaba con Thunder y yo con el bastón viendo como Solar Flame salía de ese portal pensé si el bastón nos puede traer aquí de seguro nos deja salir pero…

Thunder: ¡Destruyéndolo!

Lo lanzamos al portal este se destruyó al instante el castillo se derrumbaba Thunder salió volando y vio un portal creándose donde entramos por primera vez a este mundo Solar Flame salió y me tenía de una pesuña trasera no podía huir… pero ise tanta fuerza al escapar que mi pata fue totalmente arrancada de mi torso… bueno era más frágil era un esqueleto… pero algunos poderes de esta transformación que desconocía es que puedo teletransportar pedazos de mi cuerpo como mi cabeza o mis patas o mis alas eso incluye quitármelas y que no me pase nada … escape estaba a punto de escapar Thunder me espera fuera del castillo en el portal estaba a punto de huir pero un muro cayo enfrente de mi trate de disparar con esta nueva transformación el muro exploto al instante cuando le dispare … Volví a mi viejo cuerpo hasta me sentía mucho más pesado pero pude escapar al atravesar el portal vimos como el castillo se derrumbaba con Nightmare Moon y Solar Flame adentro

Volvimos más bien despertamos donde nos quedamos Thunder iba un poco lastimado por su pelea con Nightmare Moon Twilight me recibió con un abrazo y me dijo que Spike había desaparecido Shining me miro como si yo fuera el culpable…

Darkfi: Spike no estaba normal… Sus ojos eran como los del rey sombra

Twi: Era una de sus habilidades él puede manipular a la gente pero tiene que estar demasiado cerca… ¿Qué estaría haciendo Spike cerca de El rey sombra?

Celestia: Lo bueno es que Nightmare Moon no pudo escapar y mucho menos Solar Flame siento su presencia por un momento pensé que tampoco existía…


	9. Cap 9 El comienzo de la aventura

Cap.9 Comienzo del viaje

**ANTES QUE NADA:**

**PERDON POR LA INACTIVIDAD DURANT MESES LA RAZON ES POR ESTUDIOS TRAEAS BLA BLA BLA…. BUENO ALFIN VOLVEMOS CON EL FIC Y DISCULPEN LA ESPERA… AQUÍ ESTA EL NOVENO CAPITULO…**

_**N**__ota: recuerden que la letra cursiva son las conversaciones por telepatía (si no sabes porque véase en caps.. anteriores)_

Darkfi: No tienes la menor idea de cómo duele esto…. Es como un infierno

Ocean Fall: Eres de fuego… no deberías sentirte cómodo ¿o algo así?

Darkfi: Cállate tu entiendes la expresión

Twi: Tu cuerno se está poniendo peor, más rocoso por favor resiste…

Darkfi: Ya no aguanto… ¿enserio voy a morir en un hospital?

*Pequeño temblor en el suelo*

Thunder: ahhh no de nuevo…

*hace un mes*

Darkfi: ¡Bien la carroza para el viaje esta lista!

Twi: Bien… según el libro tenemos que ir a tu reino en la biblioteca más grande para descubrir este '' secreto'' que se oculta ahí pero desde la última visita de la Princesa Luna no dejan que nadie salgo o entre del reino no sabemos porque pero enviamos un par de guardias para negociar la entrada al reino por asunto ''reales'' dijeron que vendrían como a esta hora…

Darkfi:Porque tardaran tanto

*2 horas después*

Thunder: Miren ahí los guardias se ven muy lastimados

Los guardias muy cansados y lastimados llegaron al castillo y nos informaron de lo sucedido

Guardia: Princesa Twilight lo sentimos pero tendremos que cancelar este viaje es muy peligroso aun con ellos 2 esta completamente cerrado por un muro y tienes guardias vigilando en cualquier parte del muro alrededor del reino, no sabemos porque pero al vernos nos atacaron…

Twi: No, tiene que haber una entrada ¿no vieron ninguna posibilidad de entrar?

Guardia: Bueno si, hay una pequeña abertura en la muralla pero justamente esta un cabaña de guardias y talvez estarían en problemas, pero no podrán ir por aire ya que podrían ser dectectados… aunque por agua …

Darkfi: No todo menos agua por favor … Saben que la odio

Thunder: Vamos será divertido, aun asi no tenemos ningún barco

*Aparece Celestia detrás de ellos*

Celestia: Tranquilos yo me encargo de esto pero mientras tanto tomen estas piedras… estos son algunos restos del bastón de los sueños cuando lo destruyeron aparecieron con ustedes al volver esto al ser fusionado con los poderes del rey sombra nos hacen inmunes a sus poderes…

Al tocarlas nos sentimos un poco débiles y se convirtieron de nuestro color de piel y se les formo nuestra cutiemark

Celestia: Les daré estas piedras a todos los que podemos, Tengan

*Les da algunas piedras*

Darkfi: Esta bien princesa se las daremos a quien podamos…

Celestia: esta bien pero sobre el barco…

_Twilight: Crees que tengamos a traer a mis amigas para esto_

_Darkfi: Si serian de gran ayuda _

_Thunder: Oigan, oírlos por mi mente es raro eh incomodo cuando habla la princesa… pero opino que si tendrían que venir…_

Celestia: entonces así fue como conocí al capitán White Boat….

Darkfi: Princesa, perdone por interrumpir pero no cree que talvez las amigas de Twilight no deberían de venir también

Celestia: Lo siento pero tengo un trabajo para las chicas asi que tendrán que ir solos….

Darkfi: Bueno está bien

Celestia: El barco estará listo en la mañana en una bahía….

Después de un tiempo el castillo de Twilight ya había sido reconstruido después de que lo destruyo Stone Heart (y yo) así que ya podíamos ir a casa de vuelta….

*Esa misma noche *

Twi: Es raro que Spike no esté aquí siempre le decía Buenas Noches al pequeño

*Llora un poco*

Darkfi: Tranquila tarde o temprano encontraremos a Spike y le daremos una piedra de protección que nos dio la princesa y el estará contigo de nuevo….

*Le abraza*

Twi: Gracias Dark… pero tengo una duda si alguien ya tiene el efecto del rey sombra y le damos la piedra de protección ¿se curara?… y ya puedes dejar de abrazarme

Darkfi: No lo sé lo veremos cuando tengamos la oportunidad… y oh, lo siento, bueno Buenas noches Twi

Twi: Buenas noches….

*La mañana siguiente*

Darkfi: Bien ya estamos aquí (y ahí está el agua)

Ahí estaba White boat el capitan, su barco se llama el rey tiburon, el es un pony terrestre blanco con la melena café y gris era un poco anciano

White: Buenos días compañeros

Thunder: White Boat ¿no?

White: capitán White Boat para usted

Darkfi: Un placer conocerlo capi…he que tan resistente es su bote

White: de que hablas ha estado navegando desde hace 20 años conmigo y ninguna vez se ha dañado soy el mejor en lo que hago, le debía un favor a la princesa y creo que lo suyo será fácil… ah Light Kindom no es verdad, es el lugar ¿dónde quiere ir? Dicen que está muy protegido y todo eso, y la princesa me dijo donde se ubicaba la entrada no se preocupen por el tiempo solo disfruten el viaje… este es mi barco el Rey tiburón…

_Darkfi: vaya el barco es blanco me pregunto ¿porque será?_

_Thunder: deja de hacer esos chistes…_

Y así fue como Thunder, Twi y yo fuimos en viaje hasta Light Kindom mi pueblo natal fue un largo viaje justo como lo recuerdo por carroza al venir a Equestria largo camino pero esta vez en la cosa que más odio, El agua no sé si tengo algún trauma a lo mejor es mi naturaleza, Fuego…. Agua bueno Thunder se divertía con su rayos casi incendia el barco y eso que él no es de fuego Twilight leía sus libros y yo solo podía ver como habían litros y litros de agua hasta que …

Un poco antes de llegar como por la mitad del camino había un barco hundiéndose lentamente en el mar y su otra mitad destruida , era raro que hacia ahí un barco en medio de la nada era obvio que acaba de destruirse talvez por las defensas de Light Kindom … bueno después le dije a el capi que se detuviera para investigar volé lentamente al barco a investigar cuando algo raro parecía no era experto en agua pero el sí … unas burbujas aparecieron en el agua …. Un torbellino gigante se trago el barco y casi al Rey Tiburón… poco a poco despareció ese gran torbellino hasta que comenze a sentir algo raro en su centro algo que se acercaba lentamente ami… 2 luces rosas aparecieron de ahí esa cosa… salto del agua y me golpeo no si será por el agua o es muy fuerte pero ese golpe casi termina con una de mis patas….


End file.
